


Respecting Sebastian

by RueRambunctious



Series: Respecting Sebastian Universe [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Banter, Belts, Blow Jobs, Bottom Richard, Crying, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Jealousy, Lace Panties, M/M, Over the Knee, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Safeword Use, Sibling Incest, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Swearing, Switching, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Traitorous Erections, Twincest, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Verbal Humiliation, internalized shame, lying, time outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueRambunctious/pseuds/RueRambunctious
Summary: Richard is used to it always being him and Jim, and that's okay, even if Jim can be a bit… mean. Strict.But then Jim has Sebastian, and that's alright, until Jim decides it's time Richard learned his place is beneath Sebastian as well.





	1. Richard

**Author's Note:**

> Shameful smut, very much inspired by HipHopAnonymous' 'A Naughty Boy' and procrastination. Sorry all (kind of).

Sebastian makes a face as he notices Richard using the granite countertop to open a beer bottle.

“Um, Jim told me he'd skin me if I did that,” he says.

Richard stiffens, resenting the other man's presence. It used to be just him and Jim, and now things are… different. Strange. 

“So?” Richard asks petulantly.

Sebastian raises his brows. “So, won't you get in trouble?”

Richard shrugs. “He's distracted with you. He's not going to notice some dings in the worktop.”

Sebastian looks skeptical. “Is it worth risking it?”

“Look, it's not really your business, is it?” Richard bristles. “I'll tell him it wasn't you if he notices, if that's what you're worried about.” 

Sebastian tenses his jaw as the smaller man takes the neck of the light beer. “Sorry for trying to watch out for you,” he snaps, and turns to lift another beer from the fridge. That he opens properly.

“I don't need you to watch out for me,” Richard retorts, feeling patronised. “Jim does that. Not you.”

Sebastian sighs. “Unless you want to tell your brother that you don't want me here I suggest we try to get along.”

“Everything was fine until you came,” Richard grumbles. “I don't need a new friend. Just focus on keeping Jim happy.”

Sebastian frowns. “I was just saying-”

“Will you leave me alone?” Richard sighs. “I don't want you here. I definitely don't want to be friends.”

“Christ, you're a brat,” Sebastian sighs.

Richard downs his beer and drops it into the bin, shouldering the larger man roughly as he pushes past, intent on returning to his room. “Go to hell, army boy.”

“Richard!”

The little actor freezes and shrinks in on himself at the angry tone of his brother's voice. “Y-yes, Jim?”

Jim strides over with narrowed eyes. “Did I just catch you backchatting Sebastian?”

Richard swallows and flushes. “I-”

“Exactly what I thought,” Jim says sternly. He snatches Richard's wrist tightly and the younger twin feels a shudder of trepidation. The grip never foreshadows good things for Richard or his bottom.

Jim looks up at Sebastian. “How rude was my little brother to you, Seb?”

The blond flicks his eyes to an anxious-looking Richard and looks surprisingly sympathetic. Still, Sebastian is not stupid enough to lie to Jim.

“He could do with a quick lesson in manners, yeah,” Sebastian states warily. He licks his lips before continuing, “But he wasn't _bad_.”

Jim fixes Richard with another stern look. “My baby brother should know better than to be rude to you _at all_.”

Sebastian gives Richard a slightly worried look. “He didn't mean it, he's just… adjusting, to having me here all the time.”

“Well now he's going to get a painful attitude _adjustment_ ,” Jim declares. He gives his twin a painful twist of the wrist.

Richard cowers. “I'm sorry Jim!”

Jim spins his brother around and lands a harsh smack that has Richard crying out in pain and shame. “You should be apologising to _Sebastian_ ,” Jim scolds.

Richard flushes in humiliation at being handled thus in front of Jim's macho partner.

Sebastian bites his lip apprehensively and puts his beer down.

Jim glances up at him. “Richie's rather pretty when he's contrite, isn't he?”

Sebastian softly clears his throat in discomfort. “...Yes. He is that.”

“Don't let it make you soft on him,” Jim warns. “He needs to learn his new place is beneath you. I'll show you how to handle him.”

Richard's insides squirm so much he barely notices the flicker of interest in Sebastian's blue eyes. Jim's words don't fare well for Richie and he knows it.

Jim yanks his brother's arm. “Come along, little boy. A good, hard spanking is in store for you.”

Richard feels his stomach plummet and his palms break out in sweat. Not again. He stumbles after his angry twin on weak legs.

Sebastian swallows and watches dubiously as his lover drops the unfortunate Richard's likely sore wrist and settles on a chair menacingly.

“Come here, Richard,” Jim growls. He taps the thigh of his suit trousers pointedly and Sebastian's belly twists in fright. He is very glad not to be poor Richie right now.

The doomed brunet pulls off his oversized cardigan because Jim would flip it up to expose Richard's bum, and Richard always feels ridiculous with the item of clothing around his head as he dangles over his big brother's lap. Heart hammering, Richard wipes his damp palms on his denim covered thighs and shuffles forward reluctantly.

“I am very unhappy with you for sassing Sebastian like that when you didn't think I was there,” Jim scolds fiercely. “Seb is part of this family now, and you _will_ respect him, and obey him, or you will have a bruised, swollen bottom to show for your trespasses. Is that understood, little boy?”

“Yes, Jim,” Richard responds quietly.

Jim meets Sebastian's gaze. “My little brother won't take you seriously unless he learns that you can and will punish him for any misbehaviour. What he needs when he is rude to you is a good old-fashioned, panties down, over-the-knees smacking on his bare bum like the naughty little baby he is. Isn't that right, Richie?”

Richard's face flames. “Yes sir,” he whispers.

Jim swats him firmly. “We can't hear you, little boy.”

Richard feels like cutting out his tongue. Instead he states, “Yes sir, I ...need a good spanking.”

“You certainly do,” Jim agrees sternly. “I am ashamed of your terrible behaviour.”

Richard cringes. He knows that's going to cost him (and his bum).

Jim tugs his twin forward by his belt loops and unfastens Richie's button fly. “Time we gave Sebastian a view of your panties, don't you think?” he asks cruelly.

Richard freezes. He is so used to Jim knowing about his underwear that he has completely forgotten that Sebastian doesn't know… Big, strong, tough Sebastian is going to see that Richard wears lacy, girlie panties like a little sissy.

He wears them because Jim approves, but Sebastian hardly knows that.

Still, Richard doesn't have a death wish, so he doesn't fight Jim's hands and stands very still as the loose denims are lowered to expose his flowery lace underwear.

Sebastian's eyes widen, clearly having taken Jim's words as mere teasing, and trails his gaze over the unexpected view.

Jim crumples the bow at the back of Richie's waistband as he yanks the panties higher to better expose his twin's cheeks. “Such a pretty little tush for such a bad little boy, isn't it?”

Sebastian swallows. “Gorgeous,” he admits huskily.

Richard's head lifts in shock, but then he quickly lowers it. He does not want to be accused of being a little slut on top of a rude little boy.

Jim gives him a knowing look but rubs his little brother's bottom and tugs the pretty lace down to Richard's thighs. “Time I had this bottom bared and over my lap, don't you think?”

Richard's breath catches at being thus exposed. He wants to cover himself before Sebastian, but knows that will earn Jim's further ire. The little actor's hands twitch but remain at his side.

Jim gives his brother a predatory look. Richard all but launches himself onto his twin's thighs for fear of additional retribution.

There is literally no way to get comfortable over Jim's bony lap. The arches of Richard's heels strain uncomfortably as he tries to keep his toes on the floor. He feels ridiculously like a child with his baggy jeans around his calves and his trainers scrabbling for purchase against the floor.

“Quite a view, isn't it?” Jim purrs.

Richard looks up quickly in surprise before instantly regretting it. Sebastian is staring in open admiration and arousal at Richard's bottom, raised high and delivering a view of Richard's dangling, bald privates. The blond's mouth is parted in desire and Richard wants nothing more than to be kissed by it.

Jim shifts his weight and lets out a huff of breath that tells Richard his older twin has noticed the growing arousal pressing into his lap. Richard hopes he doesn't stain his brother's expensive trousers, or that will be an extra smacking.

“Brat,” Jim whispers. Richard squirms, but quickly stills as his twin lowers a hand to his cheeks and spreads out his fingers. Jim pushes the flesh apart, exposing Richard's entrance to his lover's view.

“If he takes his spanking nicely it is your choice whether to reward him,” Jim tells Sebastian. The blond's breathing hitches almost as much as Richard's. Surely that was private! Richard worries, his brother wouldn't have told Sebastian that they did _that_ stuff, would he?

They don't tell _anyone_ about that. Or at least, they didn't used to. Things are so different now that Jim has Sebastian.

Not all things, however, as Jim smirks at his sniper and states, “Now let me show you what to do with my naughty, bratty, baby brother.”

Richard yelps as the first burning smack hits. 

Jim smiles placidly and lands a flurry of harsh slaps that have his twin gasping and struggling for purchase against the expensive flooring.

“Richard needs to be firmly punished,” Jim declares. He emphasises his next statement with smacks hard enough to make the little actor whimper prettily. “When he's naughty he gets a whopping... Harsh... Bared. Bottom. SMACKING.”

Sebastian swallows as the little brunet keens intriguingly over Jim's lap. The little pert bottom is already covered in dark pink handprints and is turning redder with each spank.

Richard cries out and kicks his white trainers desperately as Jim smacks even harder.

“You. Respect. My. Seb. Ast. I. An,” Jim snarls, landing a forceful slap with every word.

Richard howls. “I will, I will!” he cries out. “I'm sorry, I am!”

“You're going to be,” Jim promises darkly. “Sebby, be a dear and bring me your belt. My little brother desperately needs a good whipping.”

Richard cannot help but jerk up. “Oh, no, no, no, _please_ Jimmy! I'll be good; I will… I promise. I promise!”

Jim slaps his twin's bottom hard enough to bring tears hot and burning to Richard's wide eyes. “You. Do. Not. Tell. Me. What. To. Do. Little. Boy.”

“I-I-I'm s-sorry!” Richard splutters.

Sebastian approaches but instead of removing his belt he touches Jim's arm gently. As the punishing hand stills Sebastian reaches down to soothe the throbbing red bum pityingly.

“Are you sure he needs a belting, love? It was only a bit of cheek, you know? I'd be sulky too in his position.”

Richard leans into the gentle touch and sobs contritely.

Jim fixes his partner with a look. “I'm glad that you feel protective of my little brat, Sebby, but he knows the rules. When he's naughty he gets soundly thrashed, isn't that right, Richie?”

Richard hangs his head, flushing right to his ears in humiliation. “Yes sir.”

Jim purses his lips in amusement and strokes the red little bottom trembling under his touch. “Should I stand you up and show Sebastian why he shouldn't feel sorry for you, baby?”

Richard spins around in horror. “Oh, no, _please_ , Jimmy!”

Jim hums thoughtfully. “I think we should start as we mean to go on, don't you? I imagine Seb is going to become rather familiar with taking you over his knees.”

Richard sniffs and widens his wet eyes pleadingly over his shoulder. “Please don't show him Jim. I'll be so well-behaved, I promise.”

Jim smiles teasingly. “Bad little boys will promise anything when they are getting punished good and proper. On your feet, pet.”

Richard groans and flops defeatedly before quickly jumping to his feet to prevent any 'encouraging' slaps to his very red cheeks. Jim spins him around, and Richard is so frozen with embarrassment that he cannot even think to cover his shame.

Sebastian raises his brows. “I thought you were a shy little thing,” he murmurs, and tugs the sorry brunet closer to stroke carefully.

“Sebby, he's not finished being punished yet,” Jim chides patiently.

Sebastian sighs and lets go of Richard reluctantly. “Alright,” he sighs as he quickly pulls off his belt.

Richard cringes.

“Do you want to or shall I?” Jim asks.

Sebastian considers. “How many is he getting?”

“He's little crybaby,” Jim explains. “Twenty's more than enough to have him sobbing like you just strangled his pet bunny.”

Sebastian nods in consideration. “You give him the first half to let me see how harsh he gets it, then I'll take him in my lap for the last ten.”

Jim nods and takes the offered belt. “Alright. Back over my knees, naughty baby,” he orders his brother.

Richard obeys miserably.

Jim beckons Sebastian closer and points out little marks on his twin's skin. “Just so you know, my brother might look delicate, but he is absolutely no stranger to the buckle end of a belt. If you decide he's earned it.”

Richard immediately snivels. “Please, Daddy, please no!”

Jim frowns and silences Richard with a firm swat. “We weren't asking you, darling.”

Richard sniffs loudly.

Jim yanks him up quickly by his wild hair. “You're not fooling me, little brat. I can feel your dirty cock stabbing into my leg, you little pain slut.”

Richard whimpers. “I can't help it.”

“Get back down, be quiet, and lift your bum nice and high for its punishment,” Jim orders, dropping Richard's scalp.

“Wait,” Sebastian states. “You're going to have to explain the 'Daddy' thing right now.”

Richard flushes darker than his aching bottom and Jim smirks. “Richie knows who the boss is, don't you, baby?”

Richard wants to die, but he's pretty sure he wouldn't be able to drain his wrists because he's so terribly hard. He mewls meekly in response. It's supposed to be private!

“Richie,” Jim growls.

“Yes, Daddy,” the little actor blurts quickly.

“Okay baby boy,” Jim says. “Time I gave you ten very, very hard spanks with Sebby's belt for being so cheeky to him.”

Richard bows his head. “O-Okay,” he agrees mildly.

Jim folds over the belt and positions it across his brother's skin, making Richard tense, before raising back his arm and cracking it sharply down.

Richard howls.

Jim beats the same stripe crisply, then covers the rest of his twin's bare, red bottom with vicious spanks. Richard wails and cries freely, writhing from the painful contact.

Jim pauses. “What do you say, baby?”

It takes Richard a moment to get his crying under control. “Thank- thank you, D-D-Daddy...”

Jim pulls the chastised boy to his feet and offers the chair to Sebastian. The blond nods and pulls Richard down over his thighs tenderly.

Sebastian takes his belt from Jim. “Ten more licks, okay Shorty?” he says.

Richard sputters through his tears and nods emphatically. “Yes, sir.”

Sebastian's lips quirk. “Good boy.”

He lands the first blow before Richard can tense. The little brunet screams, making Sebastian concerned, but he also grinds undeniably in Sebastian's lap.

“Little brat,” the blond mutters. “Nine more.”

He spanks Richard firmly. “Eight.”

The little brunet squirms and kicks, and for all he's a similar build to Jim Sebastian cannot imagine his employer carrying on like this. Not that Sebastian doesn't love it.

He crashes the belt down and feels Richard leaking into his thigh with arousal. “Seven more, little one.”

Richard grips Sebastian's strong legs and nods. He feels tiny on the much bigger man's lap.

He moans at the next swat. It really burns.

“And six.” Sebastian rubs the burning skin soothingly. “Almost over.”

He delivers a fierce set of smacks. “Five; four; three.”

Richard gasps and weeps sorrowfully, but his dick is still completely hard. Just as mad as his brother, although much less frightening.

Sebastian strokes him gently. “Two to go.”

Richard bites his lip and nods tearfully, grinding into the blond's thigh for comfort.

Sebastian struggles to find a stripe of skin that doesn't already look likely to bruise, and lowers the folded belt sharply.

Richard chokes on a sob.

“Last one, baby boy, can you take it?” Sebastian croons.

Richard sniffles pitifully. Poor little poppet. “Yes sir.”

Sebastian raises his knee slightly, trying to reach another bit of skin that hasn't yet blistered, and lowers a half-hearted spank to Richie's already sore sit spot.

The brunet slumps bonelessly in relief.

Sebastian pulls the tiny man up against his chest and rubs the shuddering back. “All done, Shorty, you were very brave.”

Richie clings to the broad shoulders as though he didn't resent Sebastian hatefully earlier that day.

“You'd best remember, Richie my sweet, that over Sebby's knees is _exactly_ where you belong whenever you're a rude little brat,” Jim scolds and taps the upturned, swollen bottom.

“Ow, I'll remember!” the actor responds. He wipes at his tears.

“Now you've got some welts on your bare bum just like a well-spanked naughty brat ought, Richie,” Jim purrs.

Richard whimpers and quickly wipes at his eyes.

Jim rubs the bruised bottom then gives it a gentle pat. “Alright, off you pop. Get your nose straight into your corner where Sebastian and I can admire your naked, red bum whilst we discuss what we're going to do with you next.”

Richard sniffles and stands, wiggling his knees to get some feeling back into his numb thighs.

“Wait,” Sebastian warns. He looms over Richard before dipping his head to kiss the warm, wet tear tracks down the brunet's lightly stubbled cheek. “When you're over there I want you to have a real good think about why your arse is so sore, alright?”

Richard blinks up at the blond tearfully. His stomach twists at Sebastian's sudden sternness. “O-okay.”

“Mummy,” Jim declares. “You call me Daddy in private, so that makes Sebastian your Mummy.”

Sebastian wrinkles his nose. “Are you serious, Jim?”

Jim bares his teeth wickedly. “Would you rather swap with my little brother, Sebby? I'm sure he knows _exactly_ what makes a spanking really sting.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “You're an arse, love.” He turns to Richard again. “Corner, pet.”

“Yes, Mummy,” Richard mumbles and darts to the corner as swiftly as he can with his jeans tangled around his ankles.

Sebastian gives his lover an arch look before sighing. “He's gorgeous on display, isn't he?”

“Just begging to be bent over,” Jim agrees. “If you want to.”

The blond surveys Richard thoughtfully. “How'd you want to take him?”

Jim quirks his lips. “You're not at all fazed by me fucking my brother?”

Sebastian shrugs. “It's all consensual, isn't it?”

Jim smirks and tilts his head. “Richie, early bedtime for you, I believe.”

Richard grins into the wall. He really shouldn't be so pleased about that. He listens to the pair of footsteps behind him, then moans as he is pulled backwards into a kiss.

Sebastian helps him out of his clothes and tugs at the panties. “I definitely like these.”

Richard smiles shyly. His brother pulls him close. “They were a gift.”

Sebastian smirks at his lover. “I like your taste.”

“Mm, well let's focus on letting Richie taste us both first,” Jim drawls.

Sebastian snickers and fondles the well-spanked brunet roughly. “That sound good to you, Shorty?”

“Please,” Richard groans.

Jim begins to lead them through to the bedroom, but pauses at the counter at the sight of an abandoned beer bottle. He notes the dents and raises his brows crossly.

“Where did that new one come from?” he demands.

Richie squirms tellingly and Sebastian half-shields the sorry brat with his broader frame. “That's what we were arguing about earlier. It's sorted.”

Jim's eyes flash lividly and he points at his brother. “You won't be getting to cum, bad boy.”

Richard's expression drops and Jim stomps through to the bedroom.

“Hey,” Sebastian holds Richie back. With a smile, the blond states, “Don't worry about him okay? I'll make sure we sort you out.”

The brunet grins. Maybe this new arrangement won't be so bad after all.


	2. Jim

A well-spanked Richard is basking in Sebastian's sloppy aftercare kisses when Jim returns from wherever he's been.

Richie's stomach twists immediately. A precedent has already been set that a spanking earned when Jim is out results in another spanking when Jim gets home. Few things stop Richard in his tracks like Sebastian fixing him with a sharp look and warning, “You wait until your Daddy gets home, brat.”

However, Jim doesn't look much in the mood to play today. Sebastian's observant enough to tell that Jim is in one of his 'moods', but he doesn't know the madman like Richard does. It's possible the blond has never even seen this particular version of Jim before.

Richard hopes this episode passes quickly. It's rarely pretty.

Sebastian settles the actor with a kiss and slides out from underneath. “You okay love?”

Jim grunts and raises his gaze but not his head to Sebastian. Brow narrowed, Jim responds, “I want you with me in twenty. Job to do.”

“Alright,” Sebastian agrees, wondering whether the unpredictable brunet is going to blow up on the job and make a mess for him to clean. 

Jim barely even bothers to grunt again before stomping towards his room for a change of clothes.

Sebastian turns back to Richard. “Do you think you can last until we get back home without touching yourself, or do I need to tie you up?”

“I'll be good!” Richard blurts immediately. He has absolutely no desire to be restrained if Jim's going to be prowling around in _that_ mood.

The criminal has stiffened by his bedroom door at the exchange, but then storms through with an ugly expression.

Richard swallows. This isn't good. Sebastian must notice something, because he doesn't push the issue at all. Instead he shepherds Richie to his bedroom defensively then fetches his boots and jacket before Jim can complain.

Sebastian might never have seen this mood before, but he was right in assuming it would be explosive. Jim violently loses his temper no less than five times in an hour and a half, and the clean up crew almost think Sebastian is joking due to the close timing of his three necessary calls to them.

“The hell was that about?” Sebastian risks asking grumpily on the ride home as he bandages up some scrapes Jim has earned from being thrown protectively to the floor.

Jim glowers and won't meet Sebastian's cool gaze. “Don't question me; just do your job.”

Sebastian raises his eyebrows incredulously. Jim hasn't spoken to him like that in a long time. “Excuse me?”

Jim gives him a cold look. 

Sebastian ignores it. “You've provoked me so much today if I didn't know better I'd think you were playing up like your brother does.”

Jim gives the blond an eerie, closed off look. “Do you?”

Sebastian's breath catches. “Is that what this is about?”

Jim narrows his eyes. “What?”

“You're jealous,” Sebastian states.

Jim's expression falters then fixes on incredulous. “Don't be ridiculous. You can fuck him as much as you-”

“Not that I handle him,” Sebastian interrupts softly. “ _How_ I handle him.”

Jim laughs darkly. “Do you really think I'd let you-”

The car slows to a halt and something in the way Sebastian purses his lips makes Jim's words die on his tongue.

“We'll talk inside,” Sebastian declares weightily. 

Jim sneers and stretches his limbs elegantly to step out of the car. “I'm not rising to your farcical little fantasy Sebby.”

“Aren't you?” Sebastian growls pointedly.

Jim flinches at the man's certainty and follows Sebastian's gaze. Fuck.

“Get upstairs,” Sebastian orders.

Jim considers not obeying, but something in his partner's gruff voice twists his insides. And he does… does want this.

Jim steps onto the curb and wonders how he's going to talk himself out of this mess before his traitorous dick gets him into real trouble.

It's not that Jim's any stranger to spankings. He's not. He has far more scars from their father's belt than sweet little Richie does, but whilst Richard developed a taste for submission, Jim did not.

...Except when he did. His emotions and tastes are not easily predictable.

And right now Jim truly is jealous: both of how masterful Sebastian is with Richie, and how tender afterwards. Their own relationship is nothing like that.

Their own relationship is nothing like that because Jim doesn't tend to encourage such handling, but right now…

Right now he seems to be getting harder with every step he takes, and Sebastian is breathing ominously down his neck in a way that makes Jim twitch.

Richie looks up warily as the pair enter their home.

Sebastian nudges Jim further into the apartment and tilts his head at Richard. “Go wait in your room just now Shorty; your brother and I are going to have a little talk.”

Richard freezes. In their household 'a little talk' only ever means one thing: a sound, painful smacking.

Jim grits his teeth and glares at his brother threateningly. Richie blinks at him slowly. Jim's going to get _spanked_.

“Richie,” Sebastian warns mildly.

Richard jumps up and scurries to his bedroom. Jimmy's going to get _spanked_ … Jimmy's going to be _furious_.

“Did you have to be so obvious?” Jim spits.

Sebastian makes a face. “He's going to hear it anyway.”

“Not if we'd given him some money and sent him out for an hour or two,” Jim bites.

Sebastian raises his brows. “Do you really want to keep talking to me with that attitude, love? Considering what you've got coming to you?”

“I haven't given you my consent yet!” Jim snaps.

“I'm pretty sure the way you've been acting up since you got in today has been you showing your consent,” Sebastian retorts.

Jim's mouth freezes in an adorable 'oh' of surprise. Then he glares. “I'm _not_ going to let you-”

Sebastian snatches the knot of Jim's tie and pulls the smaller man closer. Jim turns white. Sebastian _knows_ that he hates having his expensive clothing crushed or crumpled. This is bad. Very bad.

“Let me?” Sebastian chuckles darkly. “Need I remind you that I weigh over double what you do, love, and _I'm_ pure muscle, whilst you're barely more than bones?”

Jim swallows. “Need I remind you, _love_ , which of us is most deadly?”

Sebastian curls his lip in a way that makes Jim's groin tingle. “You're not going to kill me for giving you the spanking you've been asking so loudly for.”

“Seb, don't...” Jim says strangely.

Sebastian fixes his blue eyes intently on his lover. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn't whip you over my knees just like I would Richie for giving me lip? You've behaved far worse than that today.”

Jim presses his lips in a thin, tense line before responding. “You can't do that Sebastian… that's not us.”

The blond raises his thick brows. “I said a good reason, Jimmy.”

“I don't _want_ you to,” Jim protests.

Sebastian snorts. “And would that argument get Richie out of a spanking from either of us?”

Jim licks his teeth nervously then shakes his head.

“So why shouldn't I punish you, Jimmy?” Sebastian asks.

Jim inhales deeply. “Because I'm different.”

“Yeah you are, because when Richie earns a good thrashing he hasn't risked either of our lives to do so,” Sebastian points out seriously.

Jim clutches his elbows then covers his face with one hand. He lets out a huff of tension through his nose. “I'm sorry, Seb.”

“I think you're gonna be,” Sebastian states sternly.

Jim's shoulders shrink a little. “Sebby, I don't _want_...”

Sebastian sighs and lands a moderate slap across the seat of Jim's suit trousers. “We've already agreed that excuse doesn't cut it, love.”

Jim blinks in absolute shock. “Seb,” he protests, almost a whine, and brushes his hand back to check the heat as though to confirm that yes, Sebastian really _did_ just smack him.

“Seb what?” Sebastian asks with a twitch of his brows.

“I'm not jealous,” Jim states.

“If you say so,” the blond shrugs, “but I'll remind you what we do to your brother when we catch him lying.”

Jim greys then pinches the bridge of his nose in agitation. “I don't _need_ a spanking, love, I'm not… I'm not wired that way.”

Sebastian sighs, and Jim feels the first real spark of pure fear, because that's the sigh of a man who's had enough excuses from his naughty boy.

Sebastian pulls Jim to him and grips the brunet's straining erection roughly, rubbing the stain of wet precum even further across the costly fabric. Jim's breath catches in his throat.

“Jim, I just warned you not to lie to me, reminded you exactly what it would get you, _and you goddamn answered me with a blatant lie_ , right to my face, and here's the proof right in front of me,” Sebastian snarls.

Jim quivers. This is bad. So bad. How does he get out of this?

Sebastian spanks the smaller man hard. Jim's eyes almost fall out of his face in shock and pain. “Seb!” he protests. And yet… he squirms up into Sebastian's hand, squeezing his eyes closed at the way the man's thumb circles.

Sebastian shakes his head and pulls back. “Alright, strip, or you're going to bitch later that I've ruined your suit.”

Jim shakes his head quickly. “No.”

Sebastian's brows almost rise to his hairline. “You want me to get this thing all crumpled and dirty?”

“You pinned me to the ground earlier… it's already dirty,” Jim mumbles. He looks up warily. “I'm not taking it off because you're not going to spank me. I'm not having it, Sebby.”

Sebastian gives a sigh that makes it clear that Jim absolutely is getting a spanked bottom whether he claims to want it or not. He grips Jim's wrist almost firm enough to bruise and calls over his shoulder, “Richie, pet, will you come in here please?”

“What the hell are you doing, Seb?” Jim protests.

The blond fixes him with a stern look. “Shorty squirms better with an audience and I reckon you will too. I'm going to make it very clear to this household that even Daddy's not too big for a good, hard spanking if he's as naughty as you've been today.”

Jim flushes angrily and pushes the man's broad chest. “I don't-”

Sebastian silences the protest with a hard slap that makes the brunet gasp. He turns around at the soft sound of Richie's hesitant footsteps. “It's okay sweetie: your brother's just in desperate need of a good tanning. Can you be helpful and watch closely to help him learn his lesson?”

Richard's nervous eyes widen adorably to saucers and he nods meekly. “Yes Mummy.”

Sebastian's lips twitch at the mildly exasperating nickname and he turns back to its creator. “Right, let's get you out of these clothes, shall we?”

Jim tries to tug away irately, even though he knows he doesn't have a chance of breaking the much stronger man's grip. “I'll punish you for this, Sebastian.”

Sebastian squeezes Jim tightly then starts to yank the small man roughly out of his suit. Richie goes to pick up the discarded items from the floor and fold them carefully, but Sebastian shakes his head. Richard withdraws timidly.

Sebastian strips Jim completely, down to nothing but some sticking plasters, and the brunet scowls. “Richie doesn't get-”

The sniper silences him with a loud slap. “Richie only gets his bottom bared because he'd never be so naughty as to risk your life or mine. You'll be getting spanked in the altogether to remind you that you have me to answer to when you risk this skin.” Sebastian emphasises each of the following words with a stinging smack, “Is. That. Clear. Sweet. Heart?”

Jim hisses and narrows his eyes whilst Richie gazes on nervously. Jim squirms at the pain but makes no comment.

Sebastian gives his brat a disapproving look and moves around to swat Jim's naked balls lightly. “Sweetheart?”

Jim swallows. His head jerks reluctantly in a nod.

“Okay, here's what's going to happen,” Sebastian growls. “I'm going to turn you over my knees until you're red raw and sobbing -I know you don't cry easily, let me finish- and then... you see your favourite houseplant over there..?”

Jim blanches. “You're not serious.”

“Painfully serious,” Sebastian answers. “Once I know you won't ever lie to me again I'm going to cut a switch from that little tree you're so precious about, and I'm going to thrash the living hell out of your deserving arse for being so reckless with our lives. Is that quite clear, little boy?”

“You touch that tree and I'll kill you,” Jim warns. Richie bites his lip anxiously.

Sebastian spanks Jim so hard the smaller man almost loses his footing. “Did I not just tell you that risking my life will get your arse switched bloody, James Moriarty?”

The use of his full name makes Jim more tense than the threat of a switching. Sebastian moves his hand to the short, dark hair and drags his lover over to the chair he habitually swats Richie on.

Sebastian doesn't bother giving Jim an order that the brunet will surely buck at and instead pulls Jim sharply over his lap and pins him down. Jim fights a little, but seems to find the futile effort embarrassing and stills before being told.

Richard fusses with his sleeves. Jim's going to be so mad.

“You fit like you belong here,” Sebastian tells Jim softly. “Just like your brother.”

Jim growls. “I don't-”

Sebastian spanks him forcefully. “Is arguing allowed over my knees, buster?”

Jim lowers his head and bares his teeth. “No, Seb,” he grits out.

“Clever boy,” says Sebastian. “Now Jim, I want you to tell me what you did to earn being turned over my lap like this.”

Jim snorts crossly. “Like hell I'm going to- _OW_ , fuck, Sebastian!” he complains.

The blond unrepentantly delivers another firm smack. “Do as you're told when you're told and you won't get so many. You know how it works, love.”

“I'm going to make your hands into leather gloves,” Jim grumbles.

Sebastian laughs and _smack, smack, smacks_ Jim hard enough that the brunet has to pant carefully to avoid crying out. “I think you're the one due a tanning, James.”

James. Jim loathes that, and Seb knows it. “I hate you,” he mutters.

“No you don't, and you know what I do to little liars,” Sebastian chides. He pulls his hand back higher and smacks the bottom before him _much_ harder than he would punish Richie's.

Jim gasps and has to close his eyes for a moment. “That hurt,” he mumbles.

“That's what happens, love,” Sebastian states unsympathetically.

“You don't spank Richie this hard,” Jim huffs.

Sebastian rubs his fingers over the red bloom then continues spanking nonchalantly. “Shorty's not as tough as you and he's certainly never as naughty.”

Richard cringes and covers his eyes.

“Naughty?” Jim sputters. He raises his head indignantly. “You can't call me-”

Sebastian purses his lips and his eyes sparkle as he cracks his palm down sharply on the naked man's skin.

“Ow, _fuuuuuckkk_ ,” Jim exclaims with wide eyes.

“Supposed to hurt, love,” Sebastian teases.

“Take it easy, will you?” Jim responds. “I can't remember the last time I-”

“Oh, you're going to remember this one, don't worry,” Sebastian purrs before bringing his hand down hard over and over on Jim's upturned bottom.

“F-f-for f-fuck's _sake_ , Sebby!” Jim stammers.

“Keep cursing, Jimmy, and I might wash your mouth out too,” Sebastian warns.

Jim spins his head to look over his shoulder in indignation. “You're _enjoying_ this, you prick!”

“Language, fucker,” Sebastian rebukes with a slap. “Damn right I am, you're a sight to behold like this. And don't you dare try to imply that there's only one _prick_ enjoying this either.”

Jim growls in his throat. “When we're done here I'm going for a wank and _you_ can go sleep on the couch.”

“When we're _done_ here James, you'll be getting a time out so your brother and I can admire your tears and your aching arse, and then I'll _put_ you to bed once I've given Richie the blowjob he deserves for taking _his_ spanking so nicely. Whether _you_ get to cum or not will depend entirely on your behaviour and my say so.”

James huffs and grinds into Sebastian's thigh a little. “You're a bastard.”

Sebastian swats harshly enough to make Jim whimper before stating confidently, “I'm _your_ bastard, and you love me almost as much as you love posturing.”

Jim chuckles weakly despite the growing burn in his bottom. “I might love you a bit more than that,” he admits, “but I don't _like_ you very much right now.”

Sebastian laughs fondly. “I don't think I'd be spanking you right if you did.”

Jim rolls his eyes even though Sebastian can't see it. “You could have been kind and given me a few love taps for my first spanking in years.”

“Jimmy, anyone who likes being choked half as hard as you do in bed does _not_ find satisfaction in a few light spanks and a pale pink bum.”

Jim snickers even though his voice is starting to sound strained from the burning in his posterior.

Sebastian continues to spank, rather enjoying how the shorter man is starting to gasp and wince softly. He knows Jimmy doesn't like to admit pain.

“Seb, if you switch me I'm not going to need the choking,” Jim mutters.

The blond smiles. “It's going to be a novelty to have a well behaved Jim in my bed for once.”

Jim giggles softly, definite pain in the noise. “I didn't promise to be _good_.”

“You'd better be,” Sebastian snorts. “You're gonna be sleeping on your belly tonight and that'll give me real easy access if you need swatting.”

“Don't you dare swat me after a switching,” Jim mumbles.

“Your arse is mine tonight, James,” Sebastian drawls.

Jim huffs and drops his head. Really hates that name.

He freezes, noticing Richie's socks. He's forgotten his brother was watching. Jim looks up uneasily but Richard's eyes are merely full of awe and nerves. He is clearly glad not to be in Jim's position. Jim's taking a spanking much harder than Richie usually gets and he's not even crying yet.

Although Jim will be crying when he gets switched, and all three of them know it. He feels a tingle in his stomach.

Sebastian seems to notice the change in Jim's demeanour and pauses, laying a warm hand on Jim's naked back. “You getting antsy?”

Jim makes a noise in his throat. He wants this over with now, but he also doesn't want to face the pain that comes with that.

Sebastian understands. “Okay, sweetheart, I'll make the rest quick.”

Jim bows his head and closes his eyes. His bottom is already burning, burning, burning.

Sebastian picks up both the pace and the force of the hiding and it's all Jim can to to cling on and not scream. He keens in his throat, shifting his weight, and tries to glare away the burning prick of threatening tears.

“You are so pretty like this, did you know?” Sebastian asks a little breathlessly.

Jim knows the comment is more about helping to ground him than a tease, but he mumbles a meek, “Shut up.”

Sebastian snorts at his lover's stubbornness and spank harder, but continues to talk. Nothing important really, just a warm, playful drawl that keeps Jim thrusting against him and feeling safe enough to relax and give in.

The tears are imminent now. Jim can feel them swimming in his lashes as he squeezes his eyes shut and knows it's mere seconds at most before they spill out.

“Don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear me?” Sebastian says abruptly.

Jim freezes and looks up. His cheeks are flushed and his voice is a little watery as he blurts, “What?”

“You could have gotten yourself badly hurt or worse today,” Sebastian states. It's not even scolding, just a stark assertion. Jim looks down.

The tears come, burning hot down Jim's face, wetting his eyebrows as gravity drags the wet tracks closer to the floor. The brunet stares at the first tear to puddle there.

“I'm sorry,” Jim whispers.

“If something's on your mind in the future _you tell me_ , got it?” Sebastian orders, landing a smack that makes Jim's breathing hitch. Really hurts.

“Yes sir,” Jim whimpers.

Sebastian blinks for a moment, feeling a surge of arousal, but continues, “I need to keep you safe. Don't you ever be so reckless again, understood?”

Jim winces at the heavy slap that accompanies the words.

“Do you know why I need to keep you safe, Jimmy?”

“It's your job,” the brunet mumbles.

“ _Fuck_ the job,” Sebastian snarls. “I'd do anything for you, because I love you, and you know it.”

Jim sniffs. “Yeah. Yeah I do,” he sobs.

“Right, get up troublemaker,” Sebastian says. “Give me a kiss and then you can bend over and we'll get the switching over with, shall we?”

Jim shudders but pulls himself up clumsily and allows Sebastian to pull him into a deep kiss. He needs this.

Sebastian ruffles Jim's hair, damp with tears in places, then stands and guides Jim over the side of the couch. Jim jerks his wet face from his brother's view but Richie pads over anyway and tugs down his sleeve to gently wipe Jim's dripping cheeks.

Jim blinks. That hasn't happened in decades.

Richard smiles mildly, then flinches as they hear Sebastian take a knife to Jim's expensive plant. The blond shears off the offshoots from the branch in his hands, dumping them back in the pot, and rubs his thumb over the edges to check they won't splinter or cut in too harshly.

Jim doesn't bother to hide his cringe. 

Sebastian twitches his brows and lips before swishing the branch through the air experimentally. It's thin and whippy, and the noise it makes leaves no doubt that it's going to sting.

Jim swallows audibly and his twin squeezes his arm comfortingly.

Sebastian chuckles a little unkindly as he approaches, but puts out his arm reassuringly to stroke Jim's bare back. Jim's bottom is a dark, painful red and Sebastian eyes it consideringly.

“First offence,” he says. “Six seem reasonable to you?”

 _Six_. That seems manageable, but it's sure as fuck going to hurt like hell. Jim nods. “I'll take six,” he whispers.

Sebastian kisses him softly. “Brave little terror. Down you go.”

Jim obeys with a grimace, expecting Richie to move back, but the actor merely kneels and takes both of Jim's hands.

Jim appreciates it. He's not so apprehensive that he's lost his arousal, but he _is_ wary.

Sebastian places a palm on the small of Jim's back. “You sure about this, sweetheart?”

Jim sighs. He might have just been spanked to tears, but he's still far too proud to suggest that he can't take a quick switching. “I'm ready.”

“You want to count or shall I?” Sebastian asks.

Richie can see the answer in Jim's face. “I'll count,” he offers.

Sebastian traces the thinnest edge of the switch playfully against Jim's buttocks, leaving a white line that quickly disappears. “That okay with you, sweetheart?”

Jim nods.

Sebastian stares at Jim's swollen cheeks and divides them into sections in his mind. He throws his arm back and cuts into Jim's skin.

The little brunet exclaims in pain and flinches hard against the couch.

Richie squeezes his brother's hands comfortingly. “That's one,” he says.

Sebastian lines up the next and leaves a line of white hot, searing pain against his lover's skin.

“Two,” Richie says as Jim chokes back a groan.

Jim screams at three, howls at four, sobs at five, and snivels by six. He takes a few moments just to breathe afterwards, then lifts his streaming face. Richie tugs down the wool of his cardigan sleeves and wipes away the tears and clear snot.

Jim feels rather pitiful.

Sebastian runs the cool back of his hand soothingly over unbroken patches between the gleaming, cut skin. “Well done, Jimmy.”

Jim sniffs. “Time out?” he asks croakily.

“Yep,” Sebastian agrees. “Can you walk?”

“Yeah, takes a lot more than that to deaden my legs,” Jim mumbles, not quite managing to sound funny.

Sebastian gives him a kiss and watches the attractive little criminal limp into the corner. “You're very pretty like that!”

Jim huffs against the wall. “Don't be a dick!”

Sebastian merely laughs and turns to Richard. “I believe I owe you a blow job still, my very patient boy.”

Richie grins shyly. “Yes please.”

“You hear these manners?” Sebastian calls to Jim. “If you're hoping to get anything later you had best remember them!”

“Bite me,” Jim mumbles, not daring to say much else lest Sebastian strides over and spanks him some more.

Sebastian charitably pretends not to hear and tugs at Richie's jeans. “Cock out, Shorty.”

Richard blushes and grins, moaning as his denims drop and Sebastian tugs at today's silky panties.

“You're soaked through,” Sebastian whispers. “Did you enjoy seeing your brother smacked to tears, you wicked little sadist?”

Richie bites his lip and looks down guiltily. 

“Horrible boy,” Sebastian teases, but he pushes down the fabric and frees Richard's leaking member.

Richie keens.

Sebastian touches him for a few moments then drops to his knees before the smaller man. Richard swallows. He always feels a rush when huge, macho Seb gets on the floor before him.

Sebastian grips him firmly and takes Richie in his mouth, rolling his tongue around the wet tip then sliding down the length until the tip brushes the back of his throat the way that has Richie stepping forwards with a moan.

Sebastian swats him lightly and pulls back half way. “Don't choke me,” he warns around the tip.

“Sorry sir,” Richie mumbles.

Sebastian squeezes his bum then hollows his cheeks and gets to work on sucking the little brunet expertly.

Richie gasps and moans, grabbing hold of Sebastian's strong, muscled shoulders to avoid stumbling. Richie's a sensitive thing and Sebastian is talented, so it doesn't take long before heat is coiling in Richard's belly and he is bucking into the blond's mouth helplessly.

Sebastian swallows wickedly, lapping up every drop until the brunet is twitching sensitively, then pushes to his feet and swings Richie over his shoulder. He strides over to Jim.

“Bedtime, sweetheart.”

“My dick's really hard,” Jim mumbles, looking up at Sebastian through sooty, tear-spiked lashes.

The blond laughs and lightly swats the welted bum, drawing a cry of pain. “Don't try to play me, you brat.”

Jim begins to pout, but Sebastian ignores him and swings the punished boy onto his other shoulder. “Bed time, I said.”

He carries both brothers through to his and Jim's bedroom and drops them down on the mattress. Richie's bottom has healed but Jim squeals at the sting.

Sebastian chuckles. “That's what you get when you're naughty, love.”

Jim gives him a sulky look and turns onto his side.

Sebastian rolls his eyes and reaches out to tug on Jim's 'really hard' prick. “So I'll give you a choice. You can either sit on your bloody sore bum and I'll swallow you up too, or I'll let you lie on your tummy but you have to go right to sleep.”

Jim makes a disgusted face. “That's hardly a choice, is it? Suck me.”

Sebastian pushes down on Jim's shoulder and pins the brunet as he delivers three quick smacks. “What did I tell you about manners, James Moriarty?”

Jim swallows and wipes roughly at his wet eyes. “To be good… I'm sorry...”

Sebastian lets go and stands. “You had your chance little boy. Up to your pillow and get some sleep.”

Jim swings around in horror. “But Seb!”

Sebastian grins. “I warned you, didn't I?”

“I didn't mean it,” Jim whines, not giving a fuck that Richie can hear him begging. “I'm sorry.”

“Alright fine,” Sebastian concedes playfully. “Touch yourself and I'll watch.” 

Jim gives him a baleful look.

Sebastian smirks again. “Okay, okay, I'll suck you off since you've had a hard night. But you earn another striping and I won't feel sorry for you like this again: you need to be good if you want rewards.”

“I'll be so good,” Jim promises.

Sebastian swats him then climbs onto the bed. “That one was for lying,” he explains to the pouting brunet.

Jim huffs and slides down onto his aching bottom. It really, really stings.

He soon raises his hips up as Sebastian takes him in his mouth. “Oh yes, this is exactly what I want,” he moans.

Sebastian grins fondly and pushes the little bottom back down, sucking deep as Jim winces. The brunet squirms, but the way his breath catches is aroused. Richie sits up and crawls over to capture his twin's mouth in a kiss.

Jim groans encouragingly and bucks his hips some more, but tries to stay close to the mattress.

Sebastian pins him down and sucks fiercely, sliding a hand down to fond Jim's darkly furred balls.

Jim makes another wanton noise.

Sebastian bobs his head smoothly and keeps doing that thing with his tongue that Jim likes. It doesn't take long before the tortured little miscreant is shouting out and forcing a salty jet of warm pleasure into the back of his lover's throat.

The blond swallows and sits back.

“That good, trouble?” Sebastian asks.

Jim smiles through his sparkling tears. “Thanks Sebby.” He moves up onto his heels to reach for Sebastian.

The blond stops him. “You can give me mine in the morning. You need some rest.”

“Probably won't be able to sleep with my arse this sore,” Jim grumbles, but he settles on his tummy obediently, as though he isn't a grown man with a formidable criminal empire.

Sebastian snorts and snuggles in, tugging a sleepy Richard towards his chest and pillowing him into the crook of his arm.

Sebastian is almost asleep when he hears Jim speak again.

“Sixty,” Jim says.

Sebastian turns to look at him blearily. “What?”

“It takes about sixty… before I can't walk after.”

Sebastian grimaces. “How the hell can sixty stripes fit on your tiny arse? There'd be no skin left.”

Jim purses his lips. “It grows back.”

Sebastian looks at his twins helplessly. “Pair of masochistic brats,” he sighs, pulling Richard's drowsy form to him and leaning closer to Jim. The dark-haired criminal presses his forehead affectionately to Sebastian's side.

“Heal up first before you talk to me about sixty,” Sebastian grumbles.

Jim glances over his own shoulder at his shredded behind then snickers and rests his chin on Sebastian's hip. “Yes, Mummy.”

Jim yelps as Sebastian swats him with a dry grin.


	3. Sebastian

The next morning Jim is aloof and irritable.

Richard is not terribly surprised and does his best to keep out of his twin brother's way. Sebastian knows Jim well enough to recognise a sulk after what Jim perceives as a loss of pride, but the blond is surprised by how long the mood lasts.

The tension rises for days until Richie is a flinching mess and Sebastian is starting to grow moderately concerned. Jim has always been moody and a bit volatile, but this is something else.

Jim is perfectly aware of the uneasiness he is creating within the household but cannot find it within himself to feel guilty. He's annoyed at himself for submitting control, Sebastian for playing along, and Richie for witnessing. Jim despises weakness in himself and he is furious at allowing himself to be seen in such a state.

Even although he knows neither man will judge him for it, or even consider the game weakness.

When Sebastian's patient looks turn to concern it rankles under Jim's skin. Richard's jumpiness is equally unsatisfying. Somewhere under the foul mood Jim does not like its effects.

He considers spoiling for a fight but Sebastian does not rise to the provocation. It's fortuitous for all involved that Sebastian doesn't take the bad behaviour as a request for another spanking, because Jim is so full of internalised rage and shame he might just do his blond harm.

Jim is aware his nervous tension is both irrational and valid but neither contradiction eases the symptoms. He feels imbalanced worst than usual, and it throws out the ordinarily well-synced nature of their shared domesticity.

He needs to bring the balance back. They all need it.

And… maybe if Jim can reinstate the balance he can later justify submitting again. Because although he's annoyed at himself…

He fucking loved it.

Richard has long since retreated to his room to avoid Jim's intimidating company, but Sebastian remains. He seems to recognise Jim's plotting face, because he gets even more uneasy than he has already been over the past few days.

Balance. Get the balance back.

Jim forces himself to rein in some of the electric, crackling mood and does his best not to bark at his partner. “Sebastian, be a lamb and make me some tea, would you?”

The muscled blond is still for a fraction of a second. It's one of very few acknowledgments from Jim recently and it is strikingly even. Sebastian is uncertain to feel relieved or even more worried, but he hurries to obey all the same.

Of course, he fails. As Jim knew he would.

“You don't put the milk in the tea first, Sebastian!” the brunet snarls.

Sebastian draws in his shoulders defensively at the outburst. Jim stalks towards him.

“You can't even make a cup of fucking tea!” Jim berates. Sebastian stays still as though expecting a blow to the chest or face in rebuke. Jim is not known for controlling the worst outbursts of his temper.

Jim's menacing approach slows as he presses up against his blond. Sebastian blinks and immediately understands. Clever poppet, for all those muscles.

“I need you trained better than that,” Jim whispers darkly.

Sebastian swallows audibly and his heart rate spikes. Jim's threatened him before, but not quite like this. It makes the blond nervous as hell, rightfully so, but Sebastian can also feel all his blood draining to his prick.

“Should I bring Richie out for this lesson?” Jim asks.

Sebastian swallows again and nods.

Jim strikes his hand across Sebastian's rear harshly enough that the blond cries out in dismay.

“I allow a tongue to remain in your mouth for a reason, love,” Jim warns.

“Please, Jimmy,” Sebastian responds.

Jim bares his teeth in a brief smirk and grips Sebastian's stinging rear possessively. The blond leans into the contact feeling a little bit ridiculous and a whole lot excited.

Jim turns his head and calls for his younger brother. The milder twin appears anxiously, but his eyes widen at the sight which meets his eyes and his shoulders relax slightly.

“About time,” Richie mumbles.

Sebastian swings his gaze around in surprise then huffs out a soft laugh. “If you'd told me I just needed to bend over to balance things back out we could have sorted things days ago,” he comments.

Jim's gaze flickers behind his stern mask. _Balance_. Sebastian gets it. Of course he understands, that's one of his most charming features.

“You'll know in future,” Jim mutters. Richie watches on with a calm expression.

Sebastian's blue eyes widen for only a moment before the blond nods and turns his back again, resting his elbows on the counter. “Anything you want, love.”

Jim's nimble hands snake around to unfasten Sebastian's belt and he leans close to the blond's bowed head. “I. Own. You,” Jim declares.

Sebastian grins, tingling from his toes to his scalp. “I know, boss.”

Jim spanks Sebastian sharply then pinches the blond's ear between his teeth. “I'll do what I like to you.”

Sebastian hisses softly and leans his head towards the contact. “Uh huh… please...” he agrees.

Jim smirks a little and moves his teeth sharply to Sebastian's neck. “I'm in charge.”

Sebastian groans appreciatively. “Obviously...”

Jim smacks the bottom before him harshly. “Manners, prick.”

Sebastian chuckles softly then keens as Jim pulls his hair. “Sorry, Daddy.”

“You will be,” Jim growls.

The blond wriggles his bottom cheerfully. “Promise?” he purrs.

He yelps as Jim lands a barrage of stinging, hot smacks across both cheeks.

The brunet commands, “Give me your belt.” 

Sebastian causes Jim a moment of confusion by hesitating before obeying. “Is this what you want, Seb?” Jim asks.

The blond considers the wave of apprehension roiling in his stomach and making his fingers turn cold. “Anything for you, Jimmy. I'm yours.”

Jim narrows his eyes in consideration and steps to the side a little so Sebastian can watch him fold the belt in half. And so Jim can gauge the blond's reaction.

Jim is not entirely convinced that things are right, but Sebastian gives him an encouraging look despite those slightly chalky cheeks.

Jim flicks the belt playfully over Sebastian's cheeks and wonders at how the blond visibly _shivers_. His Tiger has always been beautifully responsive, but Jim has hurt him with far worse things than a belt without getting such a nervous reaction.

“Tell me what you want, love,” Jim orders.

Despite the colour of Sebastian's knuckles as they clench the countertop, Sebastian pushes his arse out immediately towards Jim. “P...Punish me.”

Jim licks his top lip thoughtfully, his head tilted. He draws his gaze over Sebastian's delicious form then raises his brows and responds, “Alright.” He crashes the belt hard against his lover's skin.

Sebastian's breathing hitches with more than just pain.

Jim thumbs the tender stripe across Sebastian's toned globes. All those stairs leading to rooftops.

“Something you're not telling me, Sebby?” Jim queries.

Sebastian considers for a fraction of a beat before quickly shaking his head and leaning close again. “Nope. Come on, trouble, I can take what you can give me.”

Jim arches a brow dubiously and spanks Sebastian again. “Are. You. Sure?” the brunet questions.

Sebastian's shoulders are unusually tense beneath the white cotton of his teeshirt. “'M'fine,” he gasps.

Jim narrows his gaze again and continues to swat the blond sharply. “Why. Do. I. Get the feeling. That you are. _Lying_. To me. Sebastian. Moran?”

Sebastian closes his eyes tightly and blurts out his safe word, feeling a wash of shame and relief as he does so. 

Jim freezes. He's rarely used his own safe word and to hear Sebastian use his over something so minor, just a spanking, gives Jim real pause. He doesn't care about the opinion of most people, but he cares about Sebastian. 

“What's wrong?” Jim asks in a tone that invites no avoidance. 

“My, um...” Sebastian doesn't have to finish the sentence: Jim understands. The brunet runs his hand soothingly along Sebastian's exposed skin. 

“This is different, Tiger.” 

Sebastian swallows, feeling dizzying relief and embarrassment. “I know, I'm… I'm sorry.”

Jim takes a breath then catches his twin's gaze. He beckons Richard over and they encircle Sebastian as a pair.

“You don't have anything to apologise for you idiot,” Jim retorts. “Well, apart from agreeing to something you evidently don't like.”

Sebastian seemed both comforted and chagrined by the affection. “You spank Richie much harder than that...” He swallows uneasily. “ _I_ spank Richie much harder than that.”

“We like different things, army boy,” Richie murmurs kindly. “You'd never thrash me the way Jim likes it.”

Sebastian swallows, flushing. “Yes, but-”

“Yes, but you're the big, strong, tough one?” Jim surmises disparagingly.

Sebastian dips his gaze immediately.

“It doesn't work like that,” Richard snorts.

Jim pushes Sebastian's bowed forehead. “Imbecile.”

The blond's gaze flickers. “But I should-”

“ _You should say if you don't like or want something_ ,” Jim growls.

“But I want to make you happy,” Sebastian protests. And he _likes_ the rush of submitting to the smaller man, just… just not like that.

“It doesn't make me happy if I can't trust that you truly want to play with me,” Jim scolds.

Sebastian swallows and deflates into the joint touches. “Sorry.”

Jim's dark eyes glitter. “You can apologise to us both better than that, Sebby.”

Sebastian flicks his gaze up hopefully.

Richie grins and kisses under the large blond's throat. “Bed, Mummy.”

Sebastian laughs softly. He steps out of his clothing and allows himself to be herded through to his bedroom by the pair of dark-haired brothers.

“Lube,” Jim utters to Richie. The actor nods and fetches it with an amused glance at their subdued blond.

Jim nudges Sebastian into position and opens the bottle. “Get your mouth around my brother, darling.”

Sebastian chuckles but happily obliges, pulling Richie close and exposing him to the warm wetness of Sebastian's eager mouth.

Jim prepares the blond teasingly. “You don't earn my cock until he shoots himself in your throat, understood Sebastian?”

Sebastian instantly squeezes his eyes closed in desire and sucks with enthusiasm. The twins' resultant laughter warms Sebastian's chest with a feeling of encouragement.

Thus motivated, it does not take Richie very long to climax at all, and he quickly dips to lap at Sebastian's dripping precum as Jim withdraws his fingers.

“How much do you want your reward, Tiger?” Jim purrs.

Sebastian drops his head and groans. “Fuck me sweetheart; please!”

Jim gives another dark little laugh, but then he is complying, and Sebastian is clutching Richie's warm back and panting.

The double sensations are intoxicating, but once Sebastian has gotten over the initial rush he realises he needs to ask for something.

“Jim?” Sebastian mumbles. A mist of sweat shines prettily across his lower back.

“Yes, Tiger?” 

Sebastian colours a little. “You can… I still like you grabbing and slapping my arse, you know? It's just the other thing I don't like.” 

Jim smirks softly. “Can I trust that you're telling the truth this time, fucker?” 

The blond snorts softly. “Sorry. Again. Now slap my ass, will you?” He drops down to his elbows, Richie's hair brushing against his body. “I like it when you...” 

Jim arches his brow and spanks Sebastian for mumbling into the pillow. “What was that, Seb?”

Sebastian hesitates for a moment, a small smile breaking across his face as Jim smacks his bottom again without slowing the pace. “I… like it when you treat me like I'm not… you know, big...”

Jim smirks and stretches up to snatch Sebastian's hair and pull back the blond's skull into an easier grip, even as he smashes his hips with a force that has Richie choking. Not that the other little brunet minds at all. Rather likes it in fact.

Jim thrusts mewls into and out of Sebastian's mouth. They spill deliciously from the muscled man's parted lips.

“You. Are. Mine,” Jim asserts with playfully stinging spanks.

Sebastian moans wantonly. “Completely,” he whimpers.

“You were built to take my cock,” Jim whispers harshly.

“Yes, yes I'm yours,” Sebastian agrees in a babble.

“Are you going to be a good pet and let me fill this beautiful arse up with my cum, pretty boy?” Jim teases huskily.

The blond gasps and reaches for Richie's head, because the combination of Jim's perfect words and Richard's wicked little mouth are going to have him peaking before Jim if he says another word.

Jim slaps Sebastian hard. “Answer the question, brat!”

Sebastian keens and pushes up his bottom appeasingly… as much as he can under Jim's punishing hips. “M'sorry J'm… Fill… Fill me up… _please_.”

Jim bites down possessively on the man's shoulder. “I want to feel you spill yourself into my brother's hungry mouth first, Sebby. Come undone for Daddy, won't you?”

Sebastian might have questioned his issues were he in less of a lust-filled state, but instead he focuses on nothing but the thrill of the words and the touches and the utter desire to obey.

So he does.

“Filthy… fucking… whore,” Jim whispers in praise, licking Sebastian's neck.

The blond shivers and grins, feeling melted by Jim's attention and Richie's greedy, teasing refusal to relinquish Sebastian's painfully sensitive, spent cock.

Jim grips a muscled shoulder under his teeth and cants his tiring hips up into Sebastian's slick tightness, tasting blood erupt under his tongue as he reaches his own completion.

Sebastian gives a guttural, animalistic roar in appreciation of the deep pain and Jim's warm pleasure. 

The trio slump onto the sweaty sheets, hearts pounding hard in their ribcages.

“Are… are you both good now?” Richie asks bravely.

The pair glance over and Jim rests his chin on Sebastian. “I don't suppose I need another sulk after this,” he admits carefully.

Sebastian glances at him. “Because I don't..?”

Jim hums in mild agreement and strokes the larger man's chest absently. “Breathe, imbecile.”

Sebastian smiles softly and snuggles into their touch for a few long moments. Richie cards his hair reassuringly, which is both alien and wonderful.

“I thought… He would just dive right into it and make it _FUCKING_ hurt, you know? Since you touch in between, Jim, I… I thought I could keep in my mind that it was you,” Sebastian confesses. 

Jim squeezes Sebastian's cheek with more of that uncharacteristic mildness. “Well now we know you're a big baby, don't we? No big, bad belt for you.”

Sebastian pouts. “Hey, I might not be able to take much of a spanking but I can give one. Fucker.” 

Richie giggles and swats the blond fondly. “Good. Stick at what you're good at.”

Sebastian glares softly and pulls the sweet brat onto his chest. “Oi, more of the respect, Shorty. I can still flatten you.”

Richard grinds happily in the large man's lap. “Or… you could fuck me into the mattress, soldier boy.”

Jim swats Richie as Sebastian chuckles. “Little slut,” the dark-haired criminal scolds.

Richie bats his dark lashes innocently even as he smiles naughtily. “What're you gonna do ab- OW!”


End file.
